Soon to be Marauders
by CherryPeach
Summary: - Désormais, appelle-moi James, l'informa celui-ci en présentant sa main de son nouvel ami. Ça suffira. - Alors, appelle-moi Sirius.


**Bonjour bonsoir ! Un petit OS que j'ai écrit entre deux portes sur la rencontre de James et Sirius. Y a pas Peter, m'en voulez pas... C'est pas que je lui refuse son statut de Maraudeur, c'est juste que là, comme c'est vraiment centré sur Sirius et James, il n'était pas INDISPENSABLE. Honnêtement je sais pas si j'aime bien cet OS, mais bon je le poste. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. En revanche, si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Remus, je prends !**

* * *

 **Soon to be Marauders**

Sirius n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre sa mère et son père, qui marchaient au pas de course devant lui. Ils paradaient sur le quai de la gare, fiers de se montrer. Fiers de montrer qu'ils appartenaient à la grande lignée des Black. Son père, drapé dans sa robe de sorcier flambant neuve, regardait certains enfants d'un air condescendant et méprisant. Sans doute les fameux « Sang de Bourbe » tant méprisés par sa famille. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu ce mot fuser à travers l'immense table, dans l'immense salle-à-manger, au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense Manoir des Black, dans lequel Sirius se sentait si petit, si insignifiant, presqu'invisible ?

À chaque réunion de famille qu'il avait subie, il avait entendu le même discours sur l'importance de préserver le monde des Sorciers d'indésirables ou de nuisibles. Chez lui, on parlait de ces gens au sang apparemment « impur » comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires insectes. Ils étaient réduits au statut de vermine que l'on devait à tout prix exterminer.

Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment compris les motivations derrière ces idées et ces convictions réfractaires. Un jour qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir du Square Grimmaurd, il était allé jouer dans un parc moldu et s'était même fait un ami, là-bas, avec qui il avait passé un très bon moment – jusqu'à ce que son horrible cousine Bellatrix le retrouve et le ramène de force au Manoir. Le gamin avec qui il s'était amusé devait certes utiliser une pelle pour remplir son seau de sable, alors qu'il suffisait que Sirius regarde le sable pour qu'il s'organise de manière à former un château. Il ne portait pas non plus de cape au tissu soyeux ou de chaussures parfaitement cirées. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi disciplinés que l'étaient les siens. Mais le gamin riait volontiers, courait joyeusement à travers le parc, et il avait même surpris sa mère l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises.

Ainsi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait mépriser ceux qui vivaient dans le monde des Moldus. Il ne les méprisait pas. Mais lorsqu'il était au Manoir, il devait prétendre qu'il les méprisait. Sinon, il connaissait le prix à payer.

Orion et Walburga Black arrêtèrent enfin leur course folle sur le quai. Sirius freina les roues de son lourd charriot sur lequel se trouvait tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour cette nouvelle année. Un chaudron, une grosse malle contenant chemises, cravates, pantalons et robes de sorciers, un beau hibou pour le courrier et tous ses manuels de cours. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge : 10h35. Dans vingt-cinq minutes, il quitterait ses parents. Le Manoir des Black ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir – du moins, pour les quatre prochains mois.

Le regard sévère de son père le ramena toutefois à la réalité.

\- Sirius, rappelle-toi ce que nous t'avons dit, le sermonna Orion. Tu dois apprendre à choisir tes amis et ne pas aller vers n'importe qui. C'est l'honneur des Black qui est en jeu, mon garçon.

\- Oui, Père, répondit le garçon.

Ses mains étaient croisées dans son dos et il gardait la tête baissée vers le sol, comme ses parents l'avaient toujours exigé.

\- Je ne veux pas apprendre que tu fréquentes de la vermine. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, Père.

\- Bien. Vas embrasser ta mère, à présent.

Luttant contre la grimace qui se dessinait sur son visage, le gamin jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui se tenait à côté de son père. Il s'avança vers elle, attendant d'elle le signe qui lui donnerait l'autorisation de la toucher, et, quand elle se baissa, il déposa ses lèvres contre sa joue avec empressement et se recula aussitôt.

\- Rappelle-toi, l'avertit une dernière fois son père. Tu es un Black. Je ne veux pas entendre dire que tu tournes mal.

À nouveau, Sirius hocha la tête. Il n'était pas assez grand pour comprendre le détail des rivalités à caractère plus ou moins politiques qui agitaient le monde des Sorciers, mais malgré tout, lorsqu'il voyait Bellatrix et son fiancé, ou les prétendants que sa tante Druella et son oncle Cygnus faisaient rencontrer à Andromeda, il n'avait pas l'impression de mal tourner.

\- Au revoir, Père, salua poliment Sirius en inclinant sa tête avec respect – un respect qu'il n'avait bien-sûr pas pour ses parents.

Alors qu'il allait monter dans le train, il surprit un gamin brun avec des cheveux en bataille et un visage vaguement familier le regarder du coin de l'œil, tandis que ses deux parents – tous deux vêtus d'une cape – jetaient des coups d'œil à Orion et Walburga Black. Sans doute faisaient-ils partie des vingt-huit familles sacrées nommées dans le Registre des Sang-Pur. En haussant les épaules, Sirius baissa la tête vers les marches du train et les gravit rapidement, sans se retourner vers ses parents.

 **OoOoOoO**

Après avoir serré ses parents une dernière fois dans ses bras, James monta dans le Poudlard Express, et se mit en tête de retrouver le garçon qu'il avait vu sur le quai. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part, sans doute à l'une des réceptions pompeuses auxquelles Fleamont et Euphemia Potter, faisant partie de l'aristocratie sorcière, se devaient d'assister. Son père lui avait ensuite appris qu'il s'agissait de l'un des frères Black – Sirius ou Regulus, il ne savait pas les différencier – l'une des plus éminentes familles de sorciers.

Au Manoir des Potter, James avait déjà entendu parler des Black, mais jamais en bien. D'après ce qu'il savait d'eux, ils étaient des « gens méprisables » avec des idées arrêtées sur la communauté magique qui déplaisaient fort à ses parents. Il ferait sans doute mieux de se tenir éloigné de ce fameux fils Black, mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur les recommandations de ses parents.

Il remit cependant sa résolution à plus tard car sa priorité était de trouver un compartiment qui n'était pas occupé par des élèves plus âgés que lui ou par des filles. Elles pouvaient être gentilles – celle qu'il avait rencontrée chez Fleury et Bott paraissait l'être – mais James n'avait certainement pas envie de passer tout son voyage avec elles. Il était encore à un âge où plus il les évitait, mieux il se portait.

À travers la porte vitrée d'un compartiment, il remarqua un garçon aux cheveux châtains qui avait déjà revêtu son uniforme scolaire. Sa cravate ne portait les couleurs d'aucune maison, c'était donc un élève qui entrait en première année ! James alla à sa rencontre, interrompant la lecture de son camarade, qui leva sur lui ses yeux couleur ambre. Il semblait surpris que quelqu'un pénètre dans le compartiment qu'il avait choisi, comme s'il s'était attendu passer tout le voyage seul.

\- Il y a de la place pour moi ? s'enquit le nouvel arrivant.

Le garçon aux cheveux clair bougea maladroitement son bras droit et désigna la banquette vide qui lui faisait face. Puis il rentra la tête dans les épaules et croisa les jambes, cherchant manifestement à occuper le moins de place possible dans le compartiment. James, au contraire, alla s'asseoir confortablement en face de lui en souriant largement.

\- Moi, c'est James. James Potter.

\- Remus Lupin, répondit le garçon sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? fit James en désignant le livre que le dénommé Remus Lupin tenait ouvert sur ses genoux.

Lupin referma son roman et brandit la couverture devant lui, afin que James puisse en lire le titre.

\- _L'étrange cas du Docteur Jekyll et de Mr Hyde_. Ça ne me dit rien. C'est un livre moldu ?

\- Oui, confirma Lupin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

Il avait conscience de forcer la main à Lupin, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de parler avec lui, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quand il rencontrait une nouvelle personne, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la conversation.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un type qui se transforme en un véritable monstre la nuit.

Il y avait une certaine pointe d'amertume dans sa voix et son regard s'était assombri, mais si James le remarqua, il n'y prêta pas attention. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt emballé par le résumé plus que laconique que lui avait fait le gamin.

\- Je te le prêterai, si ça t'intéresse, proposa Remus.

James sourit, victorieux : c'était Lupin qui avait relancé la conversation. Mais ce dernier se referma aussi vite qu'une huître quand une silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de leur âge avec des cheveux bruns parfaitement peignés et des yeux gris profonds, qui étaient braqués sur Potter.

\- Je sais qui tu es, lança ce dernier en soutenant fièrement le regard scrutateur qui pesait sur lui.

Le jeune Black haussa un sourcil : s'il se doutait que son nom ferait quelques vagues au château, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on reconnaisse son visage. D'autant qu'il s'était toujours fait discret lors des réceptions auxquelles ses parents l'avaient trainé maintes et maintes fois.

\- Tes parents t'ont formellement interdit de m'adresser la parole ou t'ont recommandé de me coller aux semelles ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Intrigué, Sirius fit un pas dans le compartiment, bien décidé à passer le reste du voyage ici. Il était suffisamment éloigné des compartiments que les Serpentard occupaient, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à Bellatrix et sa clique dès le premier jour d'école.

\- Chez les Potter, reprit le brun aux cheveux en bataille, on ne colle aux basques de personne.

\- Potter, marmonna Sirius en rassemblant silencieusement les informations qu'il avait sur cette famille de Sang-Pur.

\- Mon nom te pose un problème, Black ?

Les deux enfants se regardaient en chiens de faïence et, bien que leur comportement n'ait aucun sens à leur âge, ils ne pouvaient contenir leur excitation à l'idée d'échanger des mots avec un ennemi, comme le faisaient leurs parents respectifs. Pourtant, tous les deux trouvaient les dissensions et les conflits entre les grandes familles fastidieux. Mais, au moment présent, dans le train qui leur permettait de prendre leur indépendance vis-à-vis de leurs parents, ils trouvaient cela grisant. Eux aussi pouvaient avoir les conversations des adultes. Eux aussi étaient grands.

\- Les Potter et les Black font rarement bon ménage, ricana Sirius, en faisant évidemment référence au mariage malheureux de Charlus Potter et Dorea Black. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre.

\- Vous êtes ridicules, intervint Remus Lupin.

Exaspéré par le comportement des descendants des deux grandes familles de Sorciers, le garçon ferma violemment son livre et leva les yeux vers eux. Il croisa d'abord le regard gris orageux de Black, qui sembla enfin remarquer sa présence, puis celui de James, dont l'étonnement était manifeste.

\- Vous êtes issus de deux familles rivales, ennemies, que sais-je encore, et vous ne vous aimez pas parce que vos parents ne s'aiment pas. Bien. Vous avez décidé de reproduire le schéma familial avant même de prendre le temps de vous connaître. Soit. Mais ne venez pas déranger les autres qui ne demandent qu'à rester en dehors de vos querelles interminables.

Sur ces mots, Remus se cala confortablement entre la fenêtre et la banquette, rouvrit sont livre qu'il posa sur ses genoux repliés et se replongea dans le texte, abandonnant un Black et un Potter interloqués. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus absolu, jusqu'à ce que Sirius aille s'asseoir sur la banquette qu'occupait Lupin.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi pendant sept heures, Potter, dit-il doucement. Je voudrais seulement passer le voyage tranquillement et rester le plus loin possible de ma cousine et de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Poudlard. C'est possible, tu crois ?

James fronça les sourcils, surpris par la demande de Black qui semblait manifestement fuir sa famille. Pourtant, il avait souvent entendu ses parents dire d'eux et des autres sorciers qu'ils désapprouvaient qu'ils vivaient en clan : les membres s'en éloignaient peu et dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils se réunissaient. Apparemment, moins ils se mélangeaient et mieux ils se portaient.

\- Tu ne les aimes pas ? demanda le jeune Potter sur un ton naïf qui fit sourire Black.

\- Personne ne peut décemment aimer les Malefoy, les Lestrange, les Crabbe et les autres, Potter. Tes parents te l'ont sans doute fait savoir et tu peux les croire.

\- Mais tu es des leurs ! Tu es un Black et les Black ne sont que des gens méprisables, sinon mes parents aimeraient bien les tiens !

\- Mon père et ma mère m'ont donné un nom, mais je n'ai jamais été fier de le porter, répondit sombrement Sirius. Évidemment, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais interdit de parler à des gens comme lui, par exemple, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lupin d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

\- Si tes parents t'ont interdit de me parler, tais-toi, maugréa Remus, qui perdait de plus en plus patience.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le jeune sorcier de première année, s'attendant à croiser son regard agacé, mais il se confronta seulement à son visage fermé et vide d'émotions. Un tic nerveux agita ses mains, traduisant le sentiment de frustration qui le gagnait et qui grandissait en lui. Son nom allait-il le condamner à ne fréquenter que ceux qu'il fréquentait dans la « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black » ?

Il était sur le point de se résigner, de reprendre ses affaires et de chercher un autre compartiment – un compartiment dans lequel son seul nom lui donnerait droit de cité – quand la voix de Potter retentit :

\- Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré. Mais je te préviens, Black : si tu finis à Serpentard, tu n'auras pas intérêt à m'adresser la parole.

À présent, Potter souriait largement et ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice. Il venait de conclure sur un avertissement que Sirius aurait dû trouver inquiétant, étant donné les chances qu'il avait d'être envoyé à Serpentard, mais ce dernier éprouvait une telle fierté à l'idée d'être accepté par Potter malgré ses origines qu'il lui était pour l'instant impossible de penser à la répartition à venir.

\- Je te retourne l'avertissement, Potter, répondit-il d'un air solennel.

\- Désormais, appelle-moi James, l'informa celui-ci en présentant sa main à son nouvel ami. Ça suffira.

\- Alors, appelle-moi Sirius.

Et sans se quitter des yeux, les deux enfants se serrèrent la main avec force et vigueur, tandis que Remus murmurait entre ses dents : « Alors, pourvu qu'on ne le place pas à Serpentard. »

 **OoOoOoO**

Les prières de Remus furent vraisemblablement entendues. Après que le géant Hagrid les eut conduits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagal avait pris les première année en charge et les avait guidé à travers la Grande Salle, où tous les autres élèves et les professeurs étaient déjà attablés, puis les avait fait se regrouper autour d'elle, afin de procéder à la répartition. Sirius Black était le troisième nom sur la liste du professeur de Métamorphoses. Quand elle l'appela, il avança vers le tabouret d'un pas mal assuré, n'osant pas regarder en direction de la table des Serpentard : il savait que Bellatrix y était et qu'elle scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Ses mains tremblaient. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il assimila ce que James lui avait dit dans le train : « _Si tu finis à Serpentard, tu n'auras pas intérêt à m'adresser la parole._ » Pendant sept heures, il avait eu un ami. Et il était sur le point de le perdre.

Dès qu'il posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il entendit sa voix caverneuse résonner dans sa tête et sursauta de surprise sur le tabouret. C'était exactement comme ce que lui avait raconté Andromeda. « _Ah ! Encore un Black ! Hum… Que vois-je ? Ah, oui, oui, d'accord. Intéressant. Hum… Beaucoup d'ambition, beaucoup, beaucoup d'ambition._ » Le tic nerveux agita les mains de Sirius, qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier. « _Bien-sûr, Serpentard te correspondrait. Mais… Je vois quelque chose d'autre… Un désir fort de te démarquer et… beaucoup de courage. De la loyauté. Hum… Non… Peut-être que…_ » Et aussitôt, le cri du Choixpeau retentit à travers la Grande Salle :

\- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée. Sirius se figea sur son siège. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il resta assis sur le tabouret, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, les yeux écarquillés et l'air hagard.

\- C'est une erreur ! s'insurgea Bellatrix, qui avait quitté la table des Serpentard. C'est une terrible erreur ! Professeur, le Choixpeau doit choisir une autre maison pour mon cousin.

\- Miss Black-

\- Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est inacceptable ! C'est une honte !

\- Miss Black, réitéra le professeur McGonagall, plus fermement cette fois.

Bellatrix se tut et défia la sorcière du regard. Mais cette dernière resta de marbre.

\- Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Maintenant, veuillez regagner la table de votre maison avant que je ne sévisse.

L'élève de septième année obtempéra, non sans lancer un dernier avertissement à l'attention de son cousin, qui n'avait pas bougé. Alors, McGonagall alla cueillir le Choixpeau sur sa tête et, d'une voix douce, l'invita à se lever et à rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, puisque c'était désormais là qu'il était censé s'asseoir. Au même moment, un applaudissement s'éleva parmi le groupe de première année. C'était James Potter, qui arborait un immense sourire. Petit-à-petit, les acclamations gagnèrent le reste de la Grande Salle : le professeur Dumbledore, puis l'ensemble des professeurs, les autres élèves de première année, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor se joignirent au gamin aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux noisette. Mais Sirius ne prêta pas attention aux autres : tout ce qui comptait, c'était que James l'applaudissait. Que James lui souriait. Que James, enfin, scellait pour de bon leur amitié.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! Les personnages sont un peu naïfs mais c'est fait exprès : James a une vision très manichéenne du monde, mais c'est comme ça que j'imagine le gamin de onze ans qui commence à fréquenter les autres sorciers. J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'OS, j'en ferai sûrement d'autres sur cette base (dans la continuité de « Not different » que j'ai posté il y a un mois). See you soon !**


End file.
